


【90060】Inhaftiert Ep. 1

by RinymhnX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinymhnX/pseuds/RinymhnX
Summary: 康納=60，科南=900將軍x軍醫的軍pa這次是刀子*群P（？）有*





	【90060】Inhaftiert Ep. 1

一名軍醫隻身一人穿越於一片頹垣敗瓦中尋找著傷者的縱跡，卻並未料到敵軍早有埋伏，身上雖攜帶著防身用的槍支但在電光火石間根本反應不及，手還未探到槍袋便已被制服壓在地上動彈不得，隨著一下重擊落於後腦意識便離他遠去。

軍醫清醒過來一陣鈍痛便從後腦襲來，想要伸手揉揉卻發現自己雙手已經被束縛起來，身上的軍服軍靴也不見了，只剩下一件純白背心和軍綠長褲。他抬頭一看發現自己正身處一間昏暗的房間內，除了牆角放著的一張床和固定在方的鐐銬外便空無一物，室內安靜得幾乎能聽見自己的呼吸聲。這片寂靜很快便被漸行漸近的軍靴踏在地上的聲音打破——一個穿著整齊軍裝、身後跟著兩名士兵的男人從不遠處走來，站在牢門外居高臨下地看著躺在地上的俘虜。

男人面無表情地從褲兜裡拿出一串鑰匙，金屬碰撞的叮咣聲於此刻格外刺耳，打開牢門後便彎腰伸手摞著俘虜的衣領把他從地上扯起來，不帶任何感情的灰藍眸子直直望向自己面前的俘虜。「...你叫甚麼名字？」

被人輕易地拎起來的俘虜並沒有回答，反而一臉嫌棄地皺皺眉扭過頭去，以行動告訴面前的男人他沒有興趣招拱。

「噢，我失禮了，詢問別人的名字之前當然得先自我介紹——科南‧安德森，聯邦軍第九步兵連連長。」科南當然沒有就此被激怒，饒有興致地挑了下眉便抬手不輕不重地一巴掌摑到俘虜的臉上，用力把他扯近自己面前又重複了一遍剛剛的問題。「我再給你一次機會。你叫甚麼名字？」

科南耐心等待了一分鐘仍未得到答覆，認定面前的俘虜沒有合作的意思便也不再留情，重重一拳地揍到他腹上後將他拉起來按到牆上，將手槍從槍袋裡拿出來上膛過後便一手掐著他後頸一手舉槍向天花板開了一槍，然後壓到他背脊上湊過去人耳邊以低啞的聲音低語：「不要讓我重覆第三次。」

腹部傳來的劇痛使被壓制著的俘虜幾乎無法直起身子，深呼吸幾下緩解疼痛後才乾咳兩聲清清喉嚨不情願地開口道出自己的名字——康納。

「很好。我想你應該知道我把你抓回來幹甚麼，對吧康納？」

康納當然知道自己被俘的原因。早在一個月前戰爭已進入膠著狀態，雙方努力地想要打破僵局但一切行動都被對方成功抵禦，導致了持績有士兵傷亡但戰事沒有重大突破的局面，因此雙方急切地不計任何手段都想要從敵方手中獲得情報。但康納沒有想到會由敵方先打開一個缺口，也是因為這個原因他不論遭受任何嚴刑逼供也不能透露半點己方情報讓敵軍得逞。

「不過我想你肯定不會輕易把我想知道的資訊說出口...所以——」說著科南又更用力壓到康納身上，力道之大讓康納胸腔受到壓迫呼吸也變得困難，再用力一點雙手說不定就會脫臼。「很抱歡，要讓你不好受了。」

科南語畢一巴掌打到康納臀上後便直接把他褲子扯下來，鬆開手把他拉離牆邊將背心從他身上扯掉然後將他按到地上強迫他跪著，頭也不回地往牢門的方向伸手。門外的士兵見狀馬上將一根黑色的馬鞭放到科南手裡，後者接到馬鞭後便往空氣揮了兩揮試試手感，鞭子劃過空氣時發出的嗖嗖聲令康納不自禁地嚥了口口水，雙手也因從心底漸漸湧現的緊張和恐懼而抓成拳。

科南並沒有一來就直接一鞭打到康納身上，反而是先用馬鞭挑起他下巴看著他的容貌，觀察了一會才仿佛不想在上面留下一絲痕跡般輕輕拍了兩下，然後便順著他臉部輪廓一直下移到胸膛上才發力甩鞭打在白皙的肌膚上。康納反應過來咬緊下唇才沒有因疼痛而叫出聲，馬鞭所及之處幾乎馬上發熱紅腫起來，未等灼熱感和痛楚散去一鞭又落在身上，沒有足夠心理準備之下渾身因驚嚇和疼痛而顫抖了一下，馬鞭一鞭緊接著一鞭毫不間斷地落在身上，額上也漸漸開始出現一層薄汗。

「你們同盟軍一共有多少兵力？」不多不少剛好十鞭打到康納身上後科南便暫時停止了揮鞭，垂眸看著胸口滿是鞭痕的康納等他回答，然而換來的卻是人一臉不屑地投來不屈的眼神。科南對此並不感到意外，畢竟眼前的獵物看起來並不會就此屈服，便抬腿一腳把康納踢倒、將他翻過去趴著後半跪下去又繼續鞭打他。直到康納胸口上和背上都滿佈滲血的鞭痕科南才又停下動作，站起來走到他面前用鞋尖挑起他下巴強迫他看著自己。

兩人對視著但明顯雙方都沒有開口說話的打算，先失去耐心的倒是一直面不改容的科南。身為指揮官並沒有這麼多時間耗在審問戰俘上，科南將雙手插進褲袋裡抬起腿便直接踩在康納背上的鞭痕上，加重力道的同時還用鞋底在上面輾壓。康納終於因為刺痛而忍不住嘶的一聲倒吸了口氣，雙手也握得更緊指甲都嵌了進手心裡，但他並沒有半點背叛戰友洩密以求自保的想法，即使已經失去反抗的力氣也只是一直趴在地上不願意說半句話。

科南彎下腰看著無法反抗卻又寧死不屈的康納以鼻子哼笑了聲，挪開腳伸手抓著他手臂將他從地上扯起來扔到床上，自己則將軍靴脫掉隨手一扔之後便上床壓到他身上，解開胸前固定用的束帶、將披在肩上的大衣扔到床下後便伸手掐著康納的臉強迫他看著自己。「看來你不怕疼。那被強姦又會怎樣？」

康納聞言便馬上掙扎起來，抬起腿來想要踹到科南肩上把他從自己身上踹開但並未如願，往他身上踢了一腳之後還沒來得及把腿收回來便被他抓住了腳腕，另一條腿也緊接著被抓住，死命地想要夾緊腿但雙腿還是稍稍用力便被輕易掰開。科南擠身進到康納腿間又把他內褲脫下來但後者仍在不斷掙扎，開始有點不耐煩了便用本應拷住手腕的鐐銬拷住他腳腕讓他不得不把腿抬起來，一手繼續抓著他沒被拷住的腳腕一手已經探到他臀縫間的穴口，揉按了幾下便完全不潤滑地將中指塞進人穴裡、隨便抽插幾下後又插進食指粗暴地將人後穴撐得更開。

科南一邊動著雙指在康納後穴裡擴張著一邊鬆開他腳腕伸手將自己皮帶褲鍊解開，掏出還軟著的性器握著擼動幾下稍微弄硬了便張開雙指把他穴口撐開、把前端抵上去便慢慢把手指抽出來然後挺腰一下把整根陰莖插進去。康納又咬緊下唇來分散注意力阻止自己叫出聲，但含著淚濕潤了的眼眶卻已出賣了他，即使不斷深呼吸著試圖讓自己平靜下來也無法掩飾自己疼得直接哭了出來這個事實，腸壁也蠕動著似要把入侵的物體排出去。

「舒服也別夾這麼緊，以後多的是機會讓你享受。」科南被夾得根本無法動作，蹩蹩眉一巴掌打到康納臀上又把他臉掰過來看著他含淚的雙眸說道，語畢才放手改為一手圈著他腰一手繼續抓著他腳腕強迫他張腿然後慢慢開始挺動起來。「我再問一次。你們有多少兵力？兵營位置？」

痛楚從身體各處傳來但康納仍然沒有屈服而是一直咬著嘴唇，分散注意力的同時也向科南表達自己無論如何也不會抖出一點情報。科南雖然嘆了口氣但其實還挺欣賞康納這種固執，自己心裡的施虐慾和征服慾也因此被激起，想要用盡一切方法令他臣服於自己——科南一邊如此想著一邊加快動腰的速度、破開肉壁重重地頂進深處發洩自己許久沒有得到解決的慾望，向門外的士兵招了招手讓他們進來站在自己身旁看著自己侵犯身下這個好看得過份的戰俘。「你再不說我不敢保證我不會讓他們加入。」

眼見康納還是沒有鬆口的意思科南便抬抬下巴示意一旁的士兵動手，接到長官命令的士兵們便立刻走近床邊，一人伸手掰開康納雙唇、掏出性器便將其塞進他口中按著他後腦開始抽插起來，另一人則跪到地上一拳接著一拳揍到他腹部正中。科南也退出來一點在他腸壁上磨蹭起來尋找敏感點，從層層皺褶中找到一點凸起便試探地往上面頂，看見身下人顫抖一下又把自己夾緊了便知道找對了地方，開始不斷往那處頂弄進攻。

隨著拳頭打在自己腹上和前列腺被刺激之下疼痛混雜著快感從腹部傳上大腦，康納也再忍不住叫出來但聲音又被堵在嘴裡，快連氣也喘不過來難受得皺起眉頭掙扎起來，生理淚水也沿著染上緋紅的眼角流下。科南見狀立即變本加厲地提高刺激康納敏感點的頻率，直到他失去最後一點反抗的力氣、只能流著眼淚悲鳴出聲才抬手讓另外兩人停下動作，自己則等他的嘴不再被堵住才再用力頂弄一下、聽見他放聲叫出來才暫時停下，看著他無力地躺在床上一邊喘氣一邊咳嗽的樣子過了一會才伸手掐著他臉強迫他看向自己。「怎麼樣？肯說了嗎？」

「...你把我活生生打死我也不會告訴你的。」康納呼吸的時候也感覺到腹部不時傳來悶疼，眼淚混雜著汗液從臉上滑下滴到床單上，雖然被折磨得不成樣子但他仍然堅定地皺著眉不願意把任何一點情報告訴科南。科南斂眸看著康納的樣子沉默了一會，輕笑了聲便鬆開他臉一掌啪的一聲甩他臉上，然後瞄向一旁的士兵側了側願示意他們繼續。

「如你所願。」

語畢科南便又繼續挺腰抽插起來，退得只剩龜頭在康納穴裡又用力頂進去重重輾過他前列腺讓他不能自控地顫抖著呻吟出聲，一旁的士兵們則繼續按著他頭讓他給自己口又不斷往他腹上揍。看見康納流著眼淚的痛苦表情兩人便低劣地笑了出聲，開始更過份地讓他深喉又摸上他胸前兩點櫻紅揉捏拉扯，就連科南也忍不住又勾唇笑了笑然後抓緊他腳腕、握著他腰肢更快地破開前方的肉壁頂進最深處。被壓制著無法反抗康納便打算等面前的士兵射到自己嘴裡拔出去後再把嘴裡的液體吐掉，然而剛把舌頭吐出來脖子就被科南掐住，從嘴角流下的唾液也被他撥回嘴裡。「誰讓你吐出來了？給我吞掉。」

氣管被擠壓著康納很快便感覺呼吸不了，仰起頭來想要獲得更多空氣但嘴裡苦澀的液體也因此流到喉嚨嗆得他咳嗽起來，堅持了一會便因生理反應而控制不住嚥了一下口水把精液也吞了進肚子裡。科南往康納大張著的嘴裡瞄了一眼確認他吞掉了才放開手，望向士兵們讓他們整理好衣物就從房間裡出去好讓自己一個人繼續慢慢享受。

隨著牢門關上科南便繼續輾過康納的前列腺重重頂進最深處，聽見他有氣無力的呻吟思索一下決定俯身下去在他脖子上舔咬吮吸，吸出一個青紫色的印子才鬆口直起身子，又再做了幾分鐘的活塞運動才將自己忍了許久的慾望發洩到他體內。科南爽得沒忍住嘆了口氣才抽出來，把上面沾著的透明腸液往康納腿上蹭乾淨才提上褲子穿上軍靴、撿起地上的大衣拍拍上面的灰塵才重新披到肩上扣好束帶從床上起來。整理好自己的儀容後科南便解開鎮著康納腳腕的鐐銬撿起內褲和褲子給他穿上，最後解開綁著他手腕的麻繩、用鐐銬拷住後才拿上麻繩頭也不回地從牢房裡出去，把牢門關上後卻停下了腳步，室內回歸靜默好一會兒才開口對癱軟在床上的康納說話。

「...餓了叫我。」

康納一直平躺在床上直到科南的腳步聲漸漸遠去才翻身面對著牆壁側躺，用手背擦掉臉上半乾的眼淚後便閉上眼睛，剛經歷過虐打和侵犯但內心卻異常平靜，也不知道有甚麼能夠消磨時間便乾脆一直在床上躺到不知不覺間入睡。


End file.
